


Tease

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Tony meets his soulmate, and she's just as sassy as he is.Author's Note: There is a little sexually perverse banter in this fic so if that’s not your thing, then maybe skip. I don’t find it scandalous but it may make some people blush. Also some light swearing.





	Tease

Alex was having a great time talking with Pepper. They had just finished up all the paperwork and now she was officially a Stark Industries employee. There was only one more thing to do before she had to report to her supervisor, she had to meet the owner of the company, the infamous Tony Stark. She wasn’t worried, after all she had heard about the man, how difficult he could be, how he was very dismissive to anyone that wasn’t made of metal she wasn’t going to be phased. Alex was a super intense person herself, she had a mouth on her and wasn’t afraid to use it. Although, this mouth may end up getting her fired on the first day.

The elevator doors opened and Pepper waved her arm gesturing her to exit. She stopped in front of a glass wall with a glass door that had a padlock on it. Of course Tony Stark would have his lab secured. She wondered how many people knew the password other than him, she bet she could count them on one hand. Pepper typed in the code. She had the urge to be nosey—one of her other many habits that tended to get her in trouble—but she stopped herself, she would save her other habits for later.

“Tony, this is Alexa Edwards. She’s the new VP of the Avengers Liaison department.”

Tony was welding something, his countenance covered by a large rectangular mask. He could have not responded to Pepper because of the noise, but Alex had a hunch that he was purposefully ignoring her.

“Tony. Don’t be rude. Just say hi, it will only take a minute.” Pepper said in a terse manner. She was still trying to act professional but her aggravation was getting the best of her.

Alex leaned over to Pepper and whispered in her ear “I have an idea, but its scandalous, well more like crude, but I guarantee it will get his attention.”

“At this point I don’t care what gets his attention as long as he meets you. You can’t officially start working until he gives his stamp his of approval.” Pepper rolled her eyes and continued. “A rule he came up with I don’t know why because he doesn’t care about most of the personnel here. “

Alex chuckled, she knew exactly what would get Tony Stark’s attention. She cracked her knuckles, looked straight at Tony, and let her mouth run wild.

 _“So I was sucking this guy’s dick right, like really fucking good, and well, you know how good I am at blowjobs…”_ she stopped when she saw Tony’s head snap up. She was worried he might have given himself whiplash.

He turned off the welding torch and removed the protective mask. He had a smirk on his face, which put her at ease. She had heard about his sense of humor and she was glad that the description had been accurate. Alex was kind of worried though, he had a look on his face that made her uneasy, it’s like he knew something that she didn’t. He looked her up and down, head to feet and back up. To her surprise his eyes didn’t linger anywhere for too long other than on her face.

 _“I actually don’t know, but I hope soon to find out.”_ he quipped smugly.

All the blood ran away from Alex’s face. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Of fucking course Tony Stark was her soulmate. Not that she was disappointed or anything, who was she to argue with fate. She put her head in her hand, face palming and trying to be anywhere but there. She looked up a moment later and saw Tony start to undo his pants.

“Whoa dude!” she said hastily “I know you’re my soulmate and all but if you think—” she stopped mid sentence not really knowing how to proceed. This had to be some form of sexual harassment right?  

She looked around for Pepper but to her dismay she was nowhere to be found. She had fled as soon as Tony had started to unbuckle his belt muttering something about having a meeting and needing a raise.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled down part of his boxers. “Calm down, I’m just showing you my words.”

There, written in her handwriting, in a mixture of capital and lowercase letters was every perverse word that had flown out of her mouth. They were placed appropriately, fit snuggly underneath the curve of his hip bone, dangerously close to his groin.  

She sighed and then pulled up her shirt and part of her bra. His handwriting, thin and sharp, curved under her left breast.

“Both sexual areas.” Tony contemplated as he zipped up his pants. “Seems like the universe is trying to tell us something.”

Alexa scoffed as she lowered her shirt. “What, that we’re both perverts?”

“Maybe.” Tony chuckled and leaned on his desk, crossing his arms across of his chest. “So, are you actually good at…ya know.”

She looked up at his face to see a playful lear. She had only been with him for about five minutes but she already had a feeling that she would be seeing that look a lot. She mirrored his body language, crossing her arms, lifting her boobs purposefully just to mess with him. It worked because his eyes flickered down for a few seconds before they were back on her face.

“Well I was just saying that because I knew it would get your attention.” As she spoke she had slowly stalked towards Tony with a sultry look on her face. She knelt before him and made sure to make eye contact with him. “But although I’m biased, I think I’m pretty sufficient, I’ve never _not_ gotten the job done.”

She knew she was getting to him by the way the vein in his neck started to bulge, indicating that his pulse rate had increased. And it wasn’t the only thing that she suspected had began to bulge.

* * *

Tony had no idea what to say, he was speechless. Mostly because he was alternating praying to all the gods in the world, thanking them for giving him the best soul mate ever and inconspicuously pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. But as soon as he had really began to appreciate the moment, it was over. He shook his head, not knowing what had just happened.

* * *

She got to her feet and slipped the pen she had grabbed off of the floor into his hand.

“Here, you dropped this.”

Tony frowned at her, he looked like a child who hadn’t gotten their way. She winked at him and then turned and walked towards the elevator. “I have to get to work.” she turned to face him as she exited the lab. “It was lovely meeting you Mr. Stark.”

* * *

“Tease!” Tony yelled at her as she left, a frown still on his face.

He heard her laugh, a really nice sound that he wanted to hear as often as he could.  
“Get used to it.” was her reply as the elevator doors shut.

Tony cleared his throat and looked around, not really knowing what to do with himself. Then he get an idea.

“Two can play at this game. J.A.R.V.I.S open a new folder, Operation Sexapades is a go.” 

“As you wish Sir.” the AI replied with a tone of humor in his automated voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! Wanna request something? Leave a note below. :)


End file.
